Troublesome days
by Ryumusu
Summary: Sasuke has been feeling a constant gaze on him since around time the new transfer student joined his class. And Itachi creeping him out and Naruto's weird behavior isn't helping! He just KNOWS if he found out to whom the gaze belongs everything would be solved! But how? A little crack-ish humor. Pairing is still a mystery.


**Chapter-1**

"Teme!"

Sasuke flinched a little at the loud voice, so close to his ear, and turned around to glare at the source. He was met with an idiotic grin and he knew he was not going to be left alone anytime soon. It was lunch time and he was at the rooftop of the main school building. He had planned to ditch his so called friends because he wanted some alone time; it just wasn't his day, he mused.

"What?" was his irritated reply as he continued to burn holes in his frenemy's skull through his eyes.

"Whoa. Who farted in your breakfast? You've been a bastard more than usual today" Naruto said with cheeky grin. "And not to mention you've been a lot flinchy lately"

Sasuke blinked and then scowled. "As a matter of fact **you** farted in my breakfast today. And I'm not flinchy. Flinchy isn't even a word!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink. "Eh?" He frowned. Then realization dawned on him and he began to laugh. Loudly. In Sasuke's ear. "Bwahaha… No wonder you're so upset" he gasped and rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach, laughing almost hysterically.

If it was even possible, Sasuke scowled even more. He barely refrained himself from throttling the blond moron. He gave an annoyed sigh and got up, picking his unfinished bento while doing so. He made his way to the terrace entrance as the bell rang, kicking Naruto in the process. Well, the idiot was lucky Sasuke didn't just throw him over and down the roof given how pissed he was.

* * *

Now, Sasuke wasn't a believer in omens and all those stuff (he was hardly religious) but since that morning he has been having a really bad feeling that something was going to happen; he just didn't know to him or in general. And it didn't help him that he had a bad start that morning.

First, he discovered that his white uniform shirt was dyed a light pink color. He remembered that Itachi had bought a new apron which had red clouds on a black background and had put that with his clothes in the washing machine. How many times had he reprimanded Itachi to not put new clothes with others because they shed colors! Thankfully, his navy blue school blazer hid it well enough.

Second was the breakfast incident. He didn't even want to remember that! Just thinking about that made him want to puke on the nearest person.

Third, and the most terrifying experience, Itachi had waltzed down the stairs to wave his baby brother goodbye with the most cheerful expression Sasuke had ever seen on his usually perfectly stoic big brother's face. Itachi. Waltzed. Cheerful. Those three words just can't be in the same sentence, but they did, which terrified the young Uchiha and his blond friend to no end. If this wasn't a bad omen Sasuke didn't know what was.

So there he was, sitting in the back of the classroom, looking out of the window with a thoughtful expression. The period was about to start but there was no sight of their history teacher. Whatever was taking him so long? Iruka-sensei was usually very punctual and the fact that he was late added to Sasuke's ever growing list of bad omens.

The room was filled with chatter but it quieted down as soon as the classroom door opened and their history teacher walked in. Iruka may be a kind and sweet teacher but he was quite ruthless when disobeyed.

The brown haired teacher walked up to his desk, putting his books down and facing the class. "Everyone, we've a new transfer student here; though it's kind of late for that. Please be kind to her" he said.

Each and every head was turned towards the door as a blue haired, azure eyed, girl made her way to the front of the class. "My name's Tsurugi Ryu. Pleased to meet you" she said as she bowed slightly, her voice soft and calm. Her face had been expressionless the entire time until she looked up and azure eyes met onyx. A small smirk appeared on her lips that sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine and he sat up straighter.

Some of the students wished her back and then Iruka instructed her to take the empty seat at the very back of the classroom. Ryu passed by Sasuke only to take a seat behind him. He could feel her eyes on him.

He had to admit this girl was kinda weird… and creepy. Several theories behind the weird behavior of the creepy girl ran through his head. _What if she was some kinda crazy fan-girl? Or maybe she already was and stalked him here? This was so…_

"Troublesome"

As his thoughts were cut off abruptly he turned to his right to face the lazy genius, only to receive a lazy look in return. Sasuke scowled. He vaguely realized that he had been doing that a lot lately.

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

Shikamaru just sighed and gave him a note. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him.

 _YOU KNOW, I'VE TO AGREE WITH YOU THAT SHE LOOKS KINDA SUSPICIOUS, IF NOT CREEPY._

Sasuke blinked as he read the note. He was pretty sure he hadn't said anything aloud. He scribbled his reply (of course with all his Uchiha grace) and passed the note back to Shikamaru.

 _YOU'RE A FUCKING MIND READER, AREN'T YOU?!_

Shikamaru snorted quietly and gave him a look before giving his reply.

 _NO. YOU'RE JUST EASY TO READ._

Now, Sasuke knew very well what others thought of him; after all, he was one of the most popular guys in his school. Every girl (and maybe some boys) lusted after him. He often heard people say that he was quite mysterious and no one could guess what he was thinking. And that it made him all the more alluring, though he could never understand their logic. _Who the hell likes people they don't even know about?!_

But it really didn't surprise Sasuke that much when the lazy genius said otherwise. His thought: _Of course he knows everything. He won't be a genius otherwise. But I bet he has some kinda psychic power._

 _HN. SHE SMELLS TROUBLE._

Sasuke wrote and passed to Shikamaru. He read and almost immediately passed the note back to Sasuke after scribbling his reply.

 _NO, IT SMELLS LIKE…_

Sasuke didn't get to finish reading the sentence as suddenly he became very aware of the pungent smell filling his nose just as Kiba shot up from his seat, almost making the chair fall, and began yelling at Naruto.

"How the fuck can you fart in the class?! Don't you have any manners?!"

"Well, sorry but there's no rule like 'no farting in class' and it's not something I could control! And what the fuck does 'manners' has to do with this?! Should I've asked your permission to fart?!" Naruto all but screeched at Kiba as he too stood and whirled around to face him.

Kiba really looked like he was going to faint from the smell alone. But he managed to bicker with Naruto. He was just as stubborn as Naruto after all. By then the whole class was laughing loudly at their antics while covering their nose, except for a certain Uchiha and the new student.

Sasuke just smirked (because Uchihas don't laugh) but it faltered as he felt the gaze of the weird girl. He chanced a glance back, and saw her staring at him blankly, before quickly facing forward again.

He really couldn't wait for the school to be over. He just wanted to be far away as soon as possible from the girl.

* * *

About two weeks or so later and still Sasuke couldn't fathom the creepy feeling of being watched. His first thought of who that could be was _that_ weird girl. But as he observed the blue haired girl he came to realize that it wasn't her, though whenever their eyes would meet she would give this mischievous smirk that unsettled him. He had a feeling that she knew something about him that he didn't. But that was ridiculous! She was barely used to the school; how would she know about him?

…Right?

Sasuke groaned as he rolled off his bed. He needed to talk to somebody… but whom?

Itachi was out of the question as Sasuke was still creeped out by the sudden change of his brother's demeanor. He was all smiles the entire two weeks. Not that it was a bad thing but so much smiling… Another mystery to solve, he noted.

Naruto was out of the question as well. The blockhead would just laugh it off and announce to the whole school that Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of some harmless little stalker. He was NOT afraid of anything! Sure, when he sees a horde of fangirls chasing after him he has a tiny-little-minor freak out session but that DOESN'T mean he's scared. Nope, not at all.

He listed off as whoever came in his mind.

 _Kiba… no way in hell! He was just as bad as Naruto!_

 _Chouji… there is no way I'm going anywhere near him after the last time he burped in my face!_

 _Sakura and Ino… hmm… the situation isn't so bad to go to them. And I'm not that close to Tenten, Neji or Lee._

 _That only leaves one person…_

Sasuke dragged himself to get ready for the day. All the brainstorming about his 'situation' left him drained. He entered the kitchen and settled down in his seat for breakfast, his movements almost like a zombie. Come to think of it he **did** feel like a zombie _._ Itachi raised an eyebrow in question as he glanced at his little brother over the top of the newspaper he was reading. Sasuke just shrugged and grabbed a toast, eating his breakfast mechanically.

"Little brother, you've been quite distracted these days. Care to explain." It was an order, Sasuke knew.

 _Hn, Itachi knows me too much._

Sasuke shrugged again, "Nothing, really. There's just…" he thought about any excuse he could make without Itachi becoming suspicious. "There's this project we got yesterday which we have to do in groups of three. Naruto insists on becoming my partner. Dunno about the third" and it was true.

Another thing for Sasuke to worry about was Naruto's choice. He **always** chose a girl as the third partner. And Sasuke was sure that Naruto did it on purpose. That idiot knew damn well how much Sasuke hated the female population.

And Itachi understood it. So he sighed and said, "Sasuke, they aren't going to bite"

Or maybe not. But Itachi realized his mistake as soon as he saw Sasuke straighten up in his seat, a look of horror on his face and his eyes reflecting pain as if remembering a painful memory.

Sasuke immediately opened his mouth to protest but Itachi held up his hand to silence him. "Okay, maybe that came out wrong. But you should know being so anti-social isn't going to help you" his voice was neutral but the amusement was clear in Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke scowled. He got up and turned, ready to leave, but paused as Itachi said, "Still, I've a feeling you're not telling me everything, Sasuke"

"...I don't know what you're talking about, Itachi" he said before leaving. Well, to be fair, you can't just say to your older brother that he being happy is kind of creepy.

* * *

 _Knock, knock…_

Damn lazy geniuses! Sasuke has been knocking the door for 10 minutes now but there's still no sign of life. He hasn't left because he just knew that that lazy-ass was home. He has left about 12 missed calls in those 10 minutes and his patience was reaching its breaking point. He kicked the door, harshly.

 _Who the hell slept at noon on a Saturday?!_

"Maybe you don't but we do!" Shikamaru barked as he flung the door open.

Sasuke was in the midst of kicking the door again but now that it was open, along with Shikamaru's outburst, he was caught off-guard and he fell backwards with a surprised yelp.

Shikamaru snorted. "That's what you get for waking people up on a Saturday" he said, crossing is arms over his chest and leaning sideways against the doorframe.

"At noon" Sasuke growled while picking himself up. "Thanks for your help" he said sarcastically and glared.

Shikamaru snorted again which suspiciously sounded like 'you deserved it' as he turned around to get in his apartment, leaving Sasuke to follow him.

"So why do I owe a visit from Uchiha Sasuke himself? On a Saturday no less?" the lazy genius asked while making his way to his small kitchen.

Sasuke lightened his glare slightly at the topic. Well, now that he was here, he realized he didn't know how to explain his 'situation'. His thoughts were broken as Shikamaru suggested, "Maybe you should take a seat first. On closer inspection, you look like shit"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise; he knew he felt like shit but he didn't know that it was apparent on his face. He gladly took a seat at the small dining table while Shikamaru did the same.

They sat in silence for a while, with Sasuke staring at the table top and Shikamaru sipping on his glass of water. But there was only so much the lazy genius could take after a very rude wake-up call. So with an annoyed sigh he inquired, "So…?"

The Uchiha let out a tired sigh and explained the best he could about how he had been feeling like he's being watched since the transfer student came, how he observed that it isn't actually her, how Itachi has been all smiles the entire two weeks…

"You're upset because your brother has been smiling a lot lately?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow incredulously. "I thought you were better than that, Uchiha. Guess I was wrong" he shook his head in disappointment.

"Oi, oi" Sasuke straightened up in his seat, looking slightly alarmed. "This has nothing to do with him!"

"But you said…" Shikamaru tried to point out.

"I know what I said!" Sasuke interrupted. "Look, it's just… creepy because I've never seen him smiling so much in my life. That's all. And the main problem here is, is that I think someone has been stalking me!"

"So what's new in that, Uchiha? One fangirl or the other always stalks you" Shikamaru drawled, slouching back in his seat, looking bored as hell.

The said Uchiha glared. "That's the problem. I don't think it's a fangirl this time" he gritted.

The Nara let out a low whistle at this, suddenly looking interested. "Wow… Who knew that the great Uchiha Sasuke, hater of the opposite gender, can get irked that a fangirl isn't stalking him?"

Sasuke chocked, flabbergasted. "What?!" he spluttered. "That's not… I meant…" but he soon realized that the evil genius of a Nara was playing with him. Him! _All this fucking time!_

He slammed his palm on the table as he got up. "Are you helping me or not?" he asked in a low, dark tone.

If looks could kill the evil genius (yes, he's going to call him that!) would have been burned to ashes -no, scratch that- even ashes wouldn't have left. Shikamaru, for once, looked threatened; what with the evil aura surrounding a certain Uchiha in the room. He gulped.

"Re-relax man" Shikamaru sweated as he held up his hands in surrender. "I was just…" he stopped his explanation as Sasuke glared at him harder. "Look, we'll keep an eye open for now and will observe whoever seems suspicious"

The Uchiha lightened his glare but didn't take a seat. Looks like the Nara is saved. For now.

"You sure they're from our school?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Most likely from our class because I sense them looking at me every freaking period!" he sighed, running a hand through his raven hair.

"How're you so sure it isn't a fan-girl?"

"I just am. It feels different, somehow" Sasuke was confused himself, he didn't know how or why but he felt the gaze different from others.

Shikamaru raise an eyebrow curiously but didn't question. "Alright. We'll begin our investigation from Monday"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. He then nodded and left without another word. Now alone in the kitchen with only silence to accompany him Shikamaru let out a tired sigh.

"Troublesome Uchihas"

And with that he was fast asleep on the dining table.


End file.
